catdogfandomcom-20200214-history
Mean Bob, We Hardly Knew Ye
"Mean Bob, We Hardly Knew Ye" is an episode from season four. In this episode, Dog helps an amnesiac actor playing as Mean Bob to regain his memory. Synopsis The episode starts in Nearburg Square Garden with the 12th Annual Mean Bob Super Fan Convention held. CatDog watches a show featuring Mean Bob and Evil Eric battling each other. Int eh show, when Evil Eric threatens Mean Bob by dropping him into a vat of acid, Dog rushes to the stage, pushing Evil Eric and trying to save Mean Bob but they fell down and causes Mean Bob to be unconscious. The audience is angry at CatDog for interrupting the show and beats them. Dog and Cat fled from the stage to their house with Mean Bob in Dog's hands. Mean Bob sleeps in the couch in CatDog's house. Dog feels lucky that he has him with him but Cat tries to wake him. Mean Bob woke up amnesiac with Dog greeting him. Dog tells him that he is Mean Bob yet he does not remember himself. Dog becomes concerned that Evil Eric zapped his brain and wants him to return to his former glory. Dog tells tell Mean Bob about his superpowers but Cat wants him to leave the house. Dog tries to make Mean Bob remember by reenacting the movies he starred in. He tries to make him remember a scene from Mean Bob vs. Evil Eric on the Titanic by showing him a toy Titanic but Mean Bob still does not remember. He reenact the scene by demonstrating it on the bathtub while sing cat to represent the villain. Cat said that it almost killed him and tells Dog to get Mean Bob out of the house. Mean Bob still forgets and believes that Evil Eric's Brain Zapper did worse damage than he thought. Dog performs another reenactment from Mean Bob's Switzerland Vacation of Vengeance by sledding down the stairs with a briefcase. Mean Bob does not remember the scene at all. Dog performs the third enactment from Mean Bob Meets Evil Eric Again and is Introduced to his Cousin, the Mistress of Pain. Cat tells Dog to stop doing the reenactments but it went through with Cat splattered with dirty while dressed up as a woman representing the cousin. Mean Bob does not remember again but Dog believes that he can remember again. Dog does another reenactments based on Rhapsody in Doom playing a piano with Cat inside. Cat becomes furious for the reenactments hurting him and fights Dog. As Mean bob looks at Cat and Dog fighting each other, he remembers a scene from The Good, the Bad, and the Mean Bob and ties Cat. Mean Bob remembers himself to Dog's rejoice but Cat claims Dog to be crazy. Dog hears car horns and from the window found a car driving to their house. Dog believes that Evil Eric is coming to the house but Mean Bob knows somebody from a super secret hideout. Cat calls the car and calling them that Mean Bob is in the house. Dog and Mean Bob pounces Cat for trying to uncover the secret and brands him traitor. Mean Bob and Dog uses toilet paper to tie Cat. Evil Eric and a group of angry fans appear at the front of house. Evil Eric calls Mean Bob that they are not paid until the finish the show. He and the fans attempt to break through the entrance but CatDog and Mean Bob withdraws by going to the "Balcony of Destiny". Dog made Mean Bob use the Mean Bob Rocket Jet Pack Launching Pad from the Mean Bob Breakfast Corn dogs. Dog tells him a plan to defeat Evil Eric and Cat unwraps himself from toilet paper. Mean Bob thanks Dog and made a declaration to Evil Eric. Dog hugs mean Bob and he jumps to the launch pad and jumped high. He dives into the ground but he hurts himself on impact. The fans call it the worst show and request refunds. Mean Bob has amnesia again and is swept by Mr. Sunshine and taken away. Dog wandered that this Mean Bob is not Mean Bob. Cat tells him that it is his first intelligent thing act in the last eleven minutes. Dog hugs Cat and tells him that he is not so dumb to himself. Trivia *This episode's title and to some extent the plot is a reference to the traditional song Johnny, I Hardly Knew Ye. *This is one of episodes that aired few years later on Nicktoons Network in the United States after the series ended. *It is revealed that there are 116 Mean Bob movies ever made. *This episode's title card is a video of a Mean Bob figure instead of an artwork. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4